A Simpson in Time (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Simpson in Time. One day at the Golden Oak Library, Phil was doing double time training Yuna and her friends. Philoctetes: Alright, You rookies! Let's move it, double time! Princess Yuna: You heard him. Sweetie Belle (Human): (takes out the dummy of Christine) Go back to Tartarus, You evil Plymouth Fury car! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Look at them go. Princess Bubblegum: I know, is Phil always like this? Grubber: Just like he was training Hercules, Princess Bubblegum. Philoctetes: (blows his whistle) Okay, Kids! That's wrap, take ten! Pacifica Northwest: Finally. Just then, the Simpsons arrived with Bart and Lisa who're happy to see Yuna and her friends again. Bart Simpson: Hey, Guys! Princess Yuna: Bart, Lisa, boy, are we glad to see the two of you. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What brings you all here? Marge Simpson: Well, we just came here to visit, and Homer and I talked about having Bart and Lisa try out with Yuna and her friends. Homer Simpson: It's been a while since in El Equinedorado, Marge. Marge Simpson: If it's not too much trouble, Princess Bubblegum, we spoke with Twilight to arrange it. Princess Bubblegum: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That depends if they're willing to prove their worth. After Bart and Lisa trained to became teammates, Yuna notices the picture of Mona Simpson. Princess Yuna: Hey, Lisa, isn't that your grandmother's picture? Lisa Simpson: Yes. Mona Simpson, she's our dad's mother. Long ago, she was being hunted by the government agents, because of Mr. Burns, and then... Dipper Pines: What happened? Lisa Simpson: She died of a broken heart after our dad got mad at her after coming back the second time. Princess Yuna and her Company: (gasps in great big horror) Portal Glow: Oh no! That's terrible! Stony Flintstone: That must've been really harsh, it's just terrible even for me. Bart Simpson: You have no idea, it would though take a mericle to go back and time and stop this. Just then, Yuna came up with just the idea. So, she spoke to Gyro Gearloose and Herman the Bootle Beetle all about it. Princess Yuna: And that why we need your help, Gyro. If we can use the Memory Erasing Gun, we'll stop the government agents by erasing their memories of Mona Simpson because she did the wrong thing for the right reason. Gyro Gearloose: Sounds like a plan, Yuna. (to Herman) Herman, show Yuna the blueprint. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Got it right here, Gyro. Mabel may have destroyed it, but I'm sure we can put the Memory Erasing Gun into good use. Princess Yuna: My point exactly, Herman. (to Gyro) How's it coming, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: Just about finished, Yuna, just give me one moment. And so, Gyro brought the Memory Erasing Gun that he and Herman finished. Gyro Gearloose: Here we are, Yuna. Good as new. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Gyro, Herman. Gyro Gearloose: Anytime. Herman the Bootle Beetle: No problem. Then, Yuna went to see Jimmy, who was bringing out his Time Booth. Princess Yuna: Hi, Jimmy. How is the Time Booth? Jimmy Neutron: It's ready, Yuna. Behold! With an amazing site, Yuna knew that she could use her reality magic to make more room. Princess Yuna: (working her magic) With the Time Booth, we can go back in time and stop the government agents from hunting down Mona Simpson by using the Memory Erasing Gun. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing in agreement) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225